Earth Spirit
Kaolin, the Earth Spirit, is a melee strength hero that excels at changing the tide of the fight, especially when the enemy is bad at positioning. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Deep amid the Upland crags and cliffs there runs a seam of sacred jade long foresworn by highland miners. From this rare material, the likeness of the great general Kaolin was carved and buried at the head of a stone funerary army ten thousand strong--a force of soldiers and holy men, jesters and acrobats, carved by craftsmen and entombed for millennia in the dark embrace of the Earth. What the craftsmen had not known was that within the strange seam of jade flowed the spirit of the Earth itself--an elemental force at one with the planet. When the force within the carved jade found itself cut off from the life's blood of the world, it gathered its strength over the course of a thousand years and dug itself free and into the light. Now the great Kaolin Earth Spirit strides the Upland roads, fighting for the spirit of the Earth; and in times of need calls forth remnants of his buried army still locked in the loving embrace of the soil. Abilities Q: Boulder Smash 100 mana || 22/18/14/10/10/10 cooldown Ability: Target Point/Target Unit || Affects: Enemies/Allies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Earth Spirit smashes the target enemy or ally, sending them in the direction he is facing. If Earth Spirit targets an area, he will smash the nearest Stone Remnant in a 200 radius. The travelling unit or Remnant damages all enemy units it hits. If an enemy is hit by a Stone Remnant, they are also stunned. Stone Remnants travel further than other units. Unit Cast Range: 150 Stone Cast Range: 200 Cast Point: 0.01 Effect Radius: 180 Damage: 50/100/150/200/450/700 Knockback Speed: 900 Unit Knockback Distance: 480/600/680/800/900/1000 Stone Knockback Distance: 2000 Stone Stun Duration: 0.5/1/1.5/2/2.5/3 (Talent 1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5/4) --- W: Rolling Boulder 50 mana || 16/12/8/4/4/4 cooldown Ability: Target Point || Affects: Enemies/Allies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Earth Spirit gathers himself into a boulder and, after a 0.6s delay, rolls towards the target location, damaging enemy units. He will stop if he collides with a hero or is stunned. If he rolls over a Stone Remnant, he will travel further and faster, and enemies hit by the boulder will have their movement speed slowed. Cast Range: 3000 Cast Point: 0.01 Effect & Collision Radius: 150 Delay: 0.6 Default Roll Distance: 800 Stone Roll Distance: 1600 Damage: 100 (Talent 300) Stone Move Speed Slow: 80% Stone Slow Duration: 0.8/1.2/1.6/2/2.8/3.6 --- E: Geomagnetic Grip 100 mana || 13 cooldown Ability: Target Point/Target Unit || Affects: Enemies (Talent Allies too) || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Earth Spirit pulls the target Stone Remnant. Enemies struck by the gripped target will be silenced, and take damage if the gripped target is a Stone Remnant. Cast Range: 1100 Cast Point: 0.01 Radius: 180 Stone Damage: 50/100/150/200/450/700 Stone Pull Speed: 1000 Unit Pull Speed: 600 Silence Duration: 2/2.5/3/3.5/4/4.5 --- D: Stone Remnant 30 cooldown/charge Ability: Target Point Call a Stone Remnant to the target location. Stone Remnants have no vision and are invulnerable, and can be used with Earth Spirit's abilities. Calling a Stone Remnant consumes a charge, which recharge over time. Cast Range: 1100 Cast Point: 0 Remnant Duration: 120 Stone Charges: 6 --- R: Magnetize 100 mana || 100/90/80/80/80 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Dispellable: Yes Magnetizes units in a small nearby area, causing them to take damage for a short duration. Magnetized heroes cause nearby Stone Remnants to explode, destroying the remnant and refreshing Magnetize's duration on all nearby enemies. This process can repeat multiple times. If an enemy hero is affected by silence or slows as a result of Geomagnetic Grip or Rolling Boulder, all magnetized heroes share the effects. Cast Point: 0.01 Radius: 300 Stone Search Radius: 400 Stone Refresh Radius: 600 Damage per Second: 50/75/100/225/350 Duration: 6 --- F: Enchant Remnant (Aghanim's Scepter required) 150 mana || 45 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemy Heroes/Allied Heroes || Damage Type: Magical || Dispellable: No Earth Spirit temporarily enchants a hero, granting them the properties of a Stone Remnant. After 3 seconds the remnant shatters, releasing the hero and damaging nearby enemies. Cast Range: 125 Cast Point: 0.2 Damage Radius: 300 Damage: 300 Duration: 3 Talents Strategy SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source